Modern computing devices generate relatively large amounts of heat. For instance, central processors, graphics processors, and other semiconductor and other components of computing devices generate relatively large amounts of heat. In order for the computing devices to perform effectively without failure, this generated heat is desirably removed from the computing devices, in a process referred to as cooling.
In passive cooling, heat sinks are commonly placed on the components of computing devices that generate heat. A heat sink is typically made of metal, and has a number of fins extending from a base that physically contacts a computing device component like a processor. By thermal conductivity, the heat moves from the component of the computing device to the base of the heat sink, and finally to the fins of the heat sink. Passive cooling is advantageous in that it is a silent cooling approach, but is disadvantageous in that it is unable to remove large amounts of heat.
Therefore, in active cooling, fans are typically employed, either alone or in relation to heat sinks. A fan generally sucks the heated air from near a computing device component away from the computing device component. A given computing device may employ a number of different fans. For instance, there may be fans placed on each computing device component that generates a relatively large amount of heat, as well as an exhaust fan that removes the heat from the case of the computing device itself Alternatively, there may just be fans placed on one or more computing device components that generate relatively large amounts of heat.
Active cooling is advantageous in that it is able to remove relatively large amounts of heat, but is disadvantageous in that it is a non-silent cooling approach. Furthermore, the effectiveness of fans generally increases with size and speed. Larger fans that have their blades rotate slowly can dissipate the same amount of heat as smaller fans that have their blades rotate more quickly. As a result, larger fans can be quieter than smaller fans. All other things being equal, a larger fan rotating at a relatively fast speed dissipates more heat than the same-sized fan rotating more slowly, or a smaller fan rotating at the same speed.
In some types of computing devices, such as laptop and notebook computers, the size of a fan that can be used to cool a heat-generating component is limited by the relatively limited amount of space available within the case of such a computing device. For instance, a laptop computer has a relatively small case, limiting the size of a fan that can be used to cool a heat-generating component of the computer. Therefore, fans used in conjunction with such computing devices may have to be sized smaller and rotate at relatively fast speeds, which can be undesirable to the user, due to the increased noise that results from fans rotating at relatively fast speeds.
Therefore, there is a need within the prior art for fans that dissipate greater amounts of heat. Such fans should be no greater than the same size and rotate at no greater than the same speed as existing fans, while dissipating greater amounts of heat. For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.